P!nk discography
This page is a list of songs released or performed live by P!nk either on her own albums or from releases from other artists. Albums Studio albums ''Can't Take Me Home'' (2000) Released: April 4, 2000 # "Split Personality" # "Hell Wit Ya" # "Most Girls" # "There You Go" # "You Make Me Sick" # "Let Me Let You Know" # "Love Is Such a Crazy Thing" # "Private Show" # "Can't Take Me Home" # "Stop Falling" # "Do What U Do" # "Hiccup" # "Is It Love" Singles File-Rsz thereyougo.jpeg|link=There You Go Pink-Sing02MostGirls.jpg|link=Most Girls P!nk - You Make Me Sick.jpg|link=You Make Me Sick ''M!ssundaztood'' (2001) Released: November 20, 2001 # "M!ssundaztood" # "Don't Let Me Get Me" # "Just Like a Pill" # "Get the Party Started" # "Respect" (featuring Scratch) # "18 Wheeler" # "Family Portrait" # "Misery" (featuring Steven Tyler) # "Dear Diary" # "Eventually" # "Lonely Girl" (featuring Linda Perry) # "Numb" # "Gone to California" # "My Vietnam" ;Bonus tracks * "Catch-22" Singles Pinkparty.jpg|link=Get the Party Started Rsz 1dlgmsingle.jpg|link=Don't Let Me Get Me Just Like A Pill.jpg|link=Just Like a Pill FamilyPortraitSingle.jpg|link=Family Portrait ''Try This'' (2003) Released: November 10, 2003 #'"Trouble"' #'"God Is a DJ"' #'"Last to Know"' #"Tonight's The Night" #"Oh My God" (featuring Peaches) #"Catch Me While I'm Sleeping" #"Waiting for Love" #"Save My Life" #"Try Too Hard" #"Humble Neighborhoods" #"Walk Away" #"Unwind" #"Love Song" #"Hooker" (hidden track) ;Bonus tracks *"Feel Good Time" (featuring William Orbit) *"Delirium" *"Free" Singles File-Feel Good Time.jpeg|link=Feel Good Time File-TroubleSingle.jpeg|link=Trouble File-GodIsaDjcover.jpeg|link=God Is a DJ File-LastToKnowSingle.jpeg|link=Last to Know Promotional singles Picture 1.png|link=Catch Me While I'm Sleeping File-P!nk - humble neighbourhoods.png|link=Humble Neighborhoods ''I'm Not Dead'' (2006) Released: April 4, 2006 # "Stupid Girls" # "Who Knew" # "Long Way to Happy" # "Nobody Knows" # "Dear Mr. President" (featuring Indigo Girls) # "I'm Not Dead" # "'Cuz I Can" # "Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)" # "U + Ur Hand" # "Runaway" # "The One That Got Away" # "I Got Money Now" # "Conversations with My 13 Year Old Self" # "I Have Seen the Rain" (hidden track—featuring Jim Moore) ;Bonus tracks * "Heartbreaker" * "Centerfold" * "Fingers" Singles File-Stupid Girls Pink.jpeg|link=Stupid Girls Who Knew.jpg|link=Who Knew File-Pinkyouandyourhandcoversingle.jpeg|link=U + Ur Hand File-NobodyKnowsCDS.jpeg|link=Nobody Knows File-Dear Mr.jpeg|link=Dear Mr. President File-Pink-LeaveMeAlone.jpeg|link=Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) Promotional singles Pink---The-Hits-Front-Cover-19235.jpg|link='Cuz I Can Funhouse (2008) Released: October 24, 2008 # "So What" # "Sober" # "I Don't Believe You" # "One Foot Wrong" # "Please Don't Leave Me" # "Bad Influence" # "Funhouse" # "Crystal Ball" # "Mean" # "It's All Your Fault" # "Ave Mary A" # "Glitter in the Air" ;Bonus tracks * "This Is How It Goes Down" (featuring Travie McCoy) * "Boring" * "Why Did I Ever Like You" * "Could've Had Everything" * "Push You Away" Singles So What.jpg|link=So What Sober.jpg|link=Sober Please don't leave me.jpg|link=Please Don't Leave Me Bad Influence.jpg|link=Bad Influence Funhouse.jpg|link=Funhouse (song) I Don't Believe You.jpg|link=I Don't Believe You P!nkGlitterintheAir.jpg|link=Glitter in the Air ''The Truth About Love'' (2012) Released: September 14, 2012 # "Are We All We Are" # "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" # "Try" # "Just Give Me a Reason" (featuring Nate Ruess) # "True Love" (featuring Lily Allen) # "How Come You're Not Here" # "Slut Like You" # "The Truth About Love" # "Beam Me Up" # "Walk of Shame" # "Here Comes the Weekend" (featuring Eminem) # "Where Did the Beat Go?" # "The Great Escape" ;Bonus tracks * "My Signature Move" * "Is This Thing On?" * "Run" * "Good Old Days" * "Chaos & Piss" * "Timebomb" * "The King Is Dead But the Queen Is Alive" Singles Blowme.jpg|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Pink - Try.jpg|link=Try Just give me a reason.jpg|link=Just Give Me a Reason P!nk - True Love.jpg|link=True Love P!nk - Walk of Shame.png|link=Walk of Shame P!nk - Are We All We Are.jpg|link=Are We All We Are ''Beautiful Trauma'' (2017) Released: October 13, 2017 # "Beautiful Trauma" # "Revenge" # "Whatever You Want" # "What About Us" # "But We Lost It" # "Barbies" # "Where We Go" # "For Now" # "Secrets" # "Better Life" # "I Am Here" # "Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken" # "You Get My Love" Singles What About Us.jpg|link=What About Us Compilation albums ''Greatest Hits... So Far!!!'' (2010) Released: November 12, 2010 # "Get the Party Started" # "There You Go" # "Don't Let Me Get Me" # "Just Like a Pill" # "Family Portrait" # "Trouble" # "Stupid Girls" # "Who Knew" # "U + Ur Hand" # "Dear Mr. President" (featuring Indigo Girls) # "So What" # "Sober" # "Please Don't Leave Me" # "Glitter in the Air" # "Raise Your Glass" # "F**kin' Perfect" ;Bonus tracks # "Funhouse" # "I Don't Believe You" # "Heartbreak Down" # "Bad Influence" # "Whataya Want from Me" Singles Raiseyourglass.jpeg|link=Raise Your Glass Perfect.jpg|link=F**kin' Perfect Extended plays ''iTunes Festival: London 2012'' (2012) Released: December 10, 2012 # "How Come You're Not Here" # "Just Like a Pill" # "Family Portrait" # "Dear Mr. President" # "Who Knew" # "So What" Video albums ''P!nk: Live in Europe'' (2003) Released: May 22, 2006 # "Can't Take Me Home" # "There You Go" # "Split Personality" # "Most Girls" # "Lady Marmalade" # "I Wanna Rock" # "Don't Let Me Get Me" # "18 Wheeler" # "Family Portrait" # "Just Like a Pill" # "Respect" # "My Vietnam" # "Misery" # "Eventually" # "Summertime"/"Me and Bobby McGee"/"Piece of My Heart" # "Feel Good Time" # "God Is a DJ" # "Oh My God" # "Trouble" # "Last to Know" # "Try Too Hard" # "Unwind" # "Welcome to the Jungle" # "Get the Party Started" ''Live from Wembley Arena, London, England'' (2007) Released: March 22, 2007 # "Opening" # "'Cuz I Can" # "Trouble" # "Just Like a Pill" # "Who Knew" # "I'm Not Dead" # "Stupid Girls" # "Spanish Dance" # "There You Go" # "God Is a DJ" # "Fingers" # "Family Portrait" # "The One That Got Away" # "Dear Mr. President" # "What's Up?" # "U + Ur Hand" # "18 Wheeler" # "Don't Let Me Get Me" # "Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)" # "Nobody Knows" # "Get the Party Started" ''Funhouse Tour: Live in Australia'' (2009) Released: October 14, 2009 #"Highway to Hell" #"Bad Influence" #"Just Like a Pill" #"Who Knew" #"Ave Mary A" #"Don't Let Me Get Me" #"I Touch Myself" #"Please Don't Leave Me" #"U + Ur Hand" #"Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)" #"So What" #"Family Portrait" #"Crystal Ball" #"Trouble" #"Babe I'm Gonna Leave You" #"Sober" #"Bohemian Rhapsody" #"Funhouse" #"Crazy" #"Get the Party Started" #"Glitter in the Air" ;Bonus tracks *"It's All Your Fault" *"One Foot Wrong" ''The Truth About Love Tour: Live from Melbourne'' (2013) Released: November 15, 2013 #"Raise Your Glass" #"Walk of Shame" #"Just Like a Pill" #"U + Ur Hand" #"Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)" #"Try" #"Wicked Game" #"Just Give Me a Reason" (featuring Nate Ruess) #"Trouble" #"Are We All We Are" #"How Come You're Not Here" #"Sober" #"Chaos & Piss (Interlude)" #"The Great Escape" #"Who Knew" #"Time After Time" #"F**kin' Perfect" #"Can't Take Me Home Medley" ("Most Girls", "There You Go", "You Make Me Sick") #"Slut Like You" #"Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" #"So What" Non-album songs Lady Marmalade.jpg|'"Lady Marmalade"' (with Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, and Mýa)(2001) |link=Lady Marmalade Spongebob.jpg|"We've Got Scurvy" (2009)|link=We've Got Scurvy Pink - Bridge of Light.png|link=Bridge of Light|'"Bridge of Light"' (2011) Happy Feet Two Soundtrack.jpg|link=Happy Feet Two Opening Medley|"Happy Feet Two Opening Medley" (with Common, Lil' P-Nut, and the Happy Feet Two Chorus) (2011) Happy Feet Two Soundtrack.jpg|link=Happy Feet Two Opening Medley|"Under Pressure/Rhythm Nation" (2011) Today's the Day.png|link=Today's the Day|'"Today's the Day"' (2015) JUST LIKE FIRE.jpg|link=Just Like Fire|'"Just Like Fire"' (2016) Setting the World on Fire.jpg|link=Setting the World on Fire|'"Setting the World on Fire"' (with Kenny Chesney) You+Me ''rose ave.'' (2014) Released: October 14, 2014 # "Capsized" # "From a Closet in Norway (Oslo Blues)" # "Gently" # "Love Gone Wrong" # "You and Me" # "Unbeliever" # "Second Guess" # "Break the Cycle" # "Open Door" # "No Ordinary Love" Category:Discography